Todd
by Gruffen
Summary: Basically what happened to Viola after Todd was knocked out by President Prentiss when he snuck out to see Viola. The Ask and the Answer. Drabble, One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chaos walking series.**

**Viola**

Todd collapsed right beside me, foam coming out of his mouth

"Todd!"

I knelt down beside him, grabbing his head and laying it in my lap. Shock and surprise coursing through my veins like ice.

"What did you do to him?" I yell the Mayor, he's just standing there and without any notice he tells his guards to move away so he can talk to me.

He just looks at me, as though trying to see my soul. I look right back tyring not to flinch or shy away.

"Why?" He asks.

My determined stare turns to confusion, the question written in my face.

"Why do you stay here? For him? Why?" he says almost scornfully as he asks 'why'.

A sudden rage filled every part of my mind, becoming so enormous, so _red_ that I stood up, placing Todd's head gently on the ground and I stormed up the mayor. My face burned with anger and the Mayor took a step back, a touch of surprise on his face.

"Because he has saved my life, and I saved his! Because we needed each other and he was the only one who was with me through all of this effing running!" But I don't say 'effing' do I? "Because I know he will help me, and be there for me, and I will help him and be there for him! Because I love him!" I yell all of this to him, not realising what I've said until I've said it.

"I-I… love him…" I say, more to myself then him. It just repeated in my head over and over again.

I love him.

I love him.

I love Todd.

Todd.

I look down at his face, realising how long I have loved him, and just not seeing it.

Todd.

_Todd._

I fell down beside him yet again, seeing his face in every detail, taking it all in. His hair, the gentle curve of his face, his lips… oh god Todd… _I love you_. I ran my fingers through his hair looking at the face that means so much to me.

"Todd."

"Guards." I hear the Mayor say, "Take him."

No. I grip Todd tightly, leaning over, our noses touching. No. I wont let go. I will never leave, I aint leaving.

"Please… please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want… just don't hurt him." I say, my face still so close to Todd's.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh yes, when Todd here was trying to save your life when you had been shot."

Todd. He did the exact same thing. I remember the feelings in his Noise that I could barely hear when we were racing down that hill. They felt so clear now, all the worry and caring that was there. I just stared at him, and I started crying. I started ruddy crying. The soldiers were there, but I barely noticed. It just Todd and me, nobody else. Nobody else. But then they grab him under the armpits, heaving his unconscious body up.

"No!" I screech, tears rapidly flowing down my cheeks, but it doesn't help. I feel a pair of hands holding me back when I try to leap to him, and they take him away. Todd. _My Todd_. I hit and kick the one holding me, but he doesn't let go. I elbow him in the nose, so he forces me to turn around to face him. But it isn't a soldier as I thought. It was the Mayor.

"Viola! He's okay! Just let him go!"

I look at him with all the hate I can muster, all the worry I had felt for Todd, all the fear when they were chasing us, all the grief that I had ever since I crashed here. About my parents, and Todd almost dying. It came at me all at once, turning into hatred of this one man. The one who started it all, Mayor Prentiss.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOU! I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!" But I don't say effing do I? I'm screaming and kicking and punching him and he finally lets go and I sprint into the House of Healing, my eyes stinging and my nose running. I run into my room not even bothering to close the door and collapse on my bed, my tears staining the pillow. I'm going to kill him. If he ever hurts Todd I'm going to kill him. Because I love him, I _love_ Todd.

I love Todd.

Todd.


	2. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

This isn't a new chapter or anything sorry, but I just wanted to say thanks to the Guest User, Annie. I'm really glad that you think that i wrote in in character well, i wanted to try and write it in the style of the book :) Thank you so much,

- Bridey


End file.
